The Announcement
The Journey Begins is the first episode of Wikia Warriors. Plot Uproar erupts after King Bachonus informs Skandoria about the trolls capturing Comenta for themselves. His son, Poseidon, decides that the trolls must be stopped, and begins to put together a band of heroes by the name of the Wikia Warriors. Characters *Bachonus *Poseidon *Blitonon *Inferninus Transcript If you see ... it means I am skipping to another scene (In the forum of Skandoria, tension is brewing) Bachonus: May I have your attention please? (The entire forum hushes) Bachonus: Thank you. Now, if you haven't heard, Comenta has been attacked. By... trolls. (The forum starts shouting complaints) Bachonus: Please... do not panic! My administrators and I have this under control! Voice: Troll? Bachonus: No, no, control. Voice: What is a Con Troll? Is it like a con artist, but a troll? Bachonus: *ignores voice* If you all remain calm, I am sure we will be safe from the attacking trolls. ... Poseidon: Blitonon! (Blitonon turns) Blitonon: Your highness... my pleasure. Poseidon: Enough of that. I need you and your mages, right now. Blitonon: You do? May I ask why? Poseidon: I believe you have heard of - Blitonon: Of course. Your father told the entire kingdom yesterday. Poseidon: How did you know what - Blitonon: I am a mage. I know stuff. Hmmm... Tobias! (Tobias scurries in, holding pail of water) Tobits: Yes, master? *sees Poseidon and drops Paul* Your highness! Blitonon: Clean that up *turns to Poseidon* I believe you know my apprentice Tobias, your highness? Poseidon: *to Tobias* Good morning. Tobias: He spoke to me! The prince spoke to - Blitonon: Calm down, you incompetent child! The prince has a matter he wants to discuss. Poseidon: Thank you, Blitonon. I believe you know what it is, as you are a mage? Blitonon: A quest to the central kingdom, with many heroes accompanying you. You ask me for my Anima abilities, correct? Poseidon: Correct. ... (In the centre of the Skandorian dungeons, the mages are gossiping) Inferninus: Quest? Are you sure? Tobias: Heard it with my own two ears, sir! Master and the prince met in the Stone Circle, and the prince said a quest! He needs all of his mages! Inferninus: *snorts* Good luck with that. (Coincidentally, Blitonon and Poseidon have just arrived to give the news. Poseidon: Excuse me? Inferninus: *turns, shocked* Hello, your highness. I was referring to Thadatus. They say he never comes out of his cave. So like I said... good luck with that. Poseidon: I am royalty. I'm sure he'll listen to me. Inferninus: How many times do I have to say it? He won't answer to anybody, not even the king himself! Poseidon: Now listen here... Inferninus: Your highness, this isn't stubbornness. You haven't seen stubbornness yet. Poseidon: Very well. If we cannot get the shadow mage... we must have a dragon master. Inferno: He's more likely to listen to you, if he's in a good mood. Just... don't touch his dragons. (Poseidon approaches Cadmus, who is offering food to Scorcher) Poseidon: Greetings, dragon - Cadmus: No. Poseidon: What? I didn't even - Cadmys: No. Poseidon: At least - Cadmus: No. Poseidon: You know, that's starting to - Cadmus: No. Poseidon: I swear, I will - Cadmys: No. Inferninus: Told you. Poseidon: I didn't touch his dragons! Inferninus: Which just proves he's not in a good mood. ... (Poseidon and the rest of the newly formed Wikia Warriors enter the Skandoran palace Poseidon: Father! Bachonus: *turns away from an anxious civillian* Poseidon? What is it? Poseidon: The trolls must be dealt with. Bachonus: What are you implying? Poseidon: Father, I present to you the Wikia Warriors, a team of highly skilled heroes who will rid Wikia of all trolls and save Comenta. Bachonus: *stares at Poseidon* Poseidon, do you really think you can defeat them? Poseidon: Yes, father. Bachonus: But with you gone, who will help me run the kingdom? Poseidon: Petana.